This invention relates to the mounting of integrated circuits, such as dual-in-line packages commonly called DIPS or any other device including photo-optic/electric devices. Such circuits are found in a large variety of electronic applications. For convenience sake this invention is disclosed in terms of the DIP but should be considered applicable to all electrical or photo/optic type devices. For example, each individual DIP or dual-in-line package may perform a particular electronic function. In many cases this function is repetitive and requires a plurality of identical dual-in-line packages, which may be mounted on a single circuit board in an electronic device comprised of a plurality of relatively widely separated circuit boards. Mounting of electronic circuits such as dual-in-line packages is normally accomplished through the use of a socket, however, considerable space may be wasted by mounting only one layer of packages on the relatively widely separated circuit boards. It may not be appropriate to decrease the distance between adjacent circuit boards as a portion of this space is necessary to allow cooling air to circulate in the device. It would be advantageous, however, to be able to mount at least two layers of dual-in-line package type integrated circuits or the like in the same area now required to mount the single dual-in-line package type integrated circuit or the like. Since dual-in-line package type integrated circuits come in several standard sizes, that is the length, width and contact leads are generally standardized, it is appropriate to design a standardized socket which permits stacking of the integrated circuits. It is particularly advantageous to provide for at least one unique connection for corresponding leads of each pair of dual-in-line packages or the like while maintaining the paired coincident connection of all remaining leads or alternatively all remaining leads. The result of stacking of the circuits is a great saving of the space requirements for the device.